Core connectors for producing branch leads are already known from telecommunications. DE 37 11 675 C2 describes a core connector for cable cores of telecommunications cables, which essentially comprises two cover parts which can be latched to a housing lower part in different positions and into which guide channels for cable cores are introduced. Connecting elements are arranged in the guide channels. In order to produce a branch lead from a primary cable core, the cable core which is to form a branch lead is initially brought into contact, by means of one of the covering parts, with one of the insulation displacement contact slots in the connecting element. The cable core from the primary cable is then placed on the one cover part, which is latched onto the housing lower part, and the second cover part is used to introduce it into the second insulation displacement contact slot in the connecting element, such that electrically conductive contact is made.
A cable core branch lead from a cable core passing through is produced subject to the precondition that the cable core passing through has a certain amount of spare length so that it can be guided in a somewhat bent manner over the one cover part into the contact slot in the second insulation displacement contact.